


love with Spencer Reid

by nataliagraey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, boyfriend - Freeform, husband, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliagraey/pseuds/nataliagraey
Summary: what it would be like to be Spencer Reid's gf/wife/love
Relationships: Spencer Reid & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 28





	1. dating Spencer Reid

Hi babes. I have too much time on my hands (me procrastinating homework) so here you go. Comments appreciated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
GIRLFRIEND SCENARIOS

\- When he's not running late, he brings you hot chocolate because he knows you don't like coffee. (or he brings you your fav coffee)  
\- He always looks at you first when someone cracks a joke, and you notice because you always look at him first, too.  
\- He always listens to the songs you recommend as soon as he can.  
\- He hates touching everybody's hands except yours. He loves to hold hands with you and rub circles on your palm under the desk without even thinking about it.  
\- He blushes when you walk in wearing a bit of a revealing shirt.  
\- He secretly tells you that he mismatches his socks on purpose.  
\- When you sit next to each other, he likes to hook his closest ankle on yours.  
\- He gives you little gifts at random times because he sees them and thinks of you. He doesn't even think anything of it.  
\- He gets really excited when you get him things. Anything, even a croissant or coffee with extra sugar.  
\- He prefers it when you shave his facial hair. He grabs your hips while you lean over him with the razor.  
\- He likes baths. Especially when you're there with him.  
\- He really, really, likes m&ms.  
\- Every time he thinks of a fact about calories he stops himself from saying it out loud. He knows you're insecure and he always tells you how beautiful you are.  
\- He learned how to cook your favorite dish. There were a lot of numbers and calculations involved.


	2. Marrying Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wedding day

you're marrying Spencer Reid. I didn't include proposal because I feel like that would be a little too specific. It would be different for everyone :) Lmk if you want me to write my scenario. All my love

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FIANCÉE/WIFE

\- (moments after proposal) Spencer starts rambling quickly about how he knows you two would need to talk about it and what might happen in the future... you cut him off, joining him on the ground. You say yes, happily laughing, and he kisses you. You can feel his smile, and he can feel yours.  
\- When he slips the ring on your finger, you notice that it's incredibly intricate and has your birthstone/stone of choice in the work. You love it, it's your dream ring.  
\- Spencer calls you into a room to help him narrow down his list of possible best mans. He's listed out their traits and their probabilities of saying yes next to their names. You smile, kiss his cheek, and leave him to follow his heart.  
\- You choose Emily/JJ/Penelope as your bridesmaid/s.   
\- Spencer is uncomfortable with the idea of a bachelors party. Instead, you watch the same movie together that you've watched a million times before with all of your favorite snacks and drinks. You sit between his legs with your head on his chest. You have a blanket wrapped around you guys, and halfway through, you... stop paying attention to the movie.  
\- Spencer chooses Morgan as his best man. Morgan helps the helpless Reid when it comes to suits.  
\- Your bridesmaid/s help/s you into your wedding dress. You take a lot of pictures together and they gossip about how much Reid was obviously attracted to you before you guys started dating.  
\- You get married. His tie is a bit askew and you notice that his cream socks are just slightly different shades. When he kisses you, he secretly bites your lower lip before you part. He smiles/smirks and pulls you down the aisle.  
\- He pulls the garter off with his teeth with a lot of whistling and cheers from Morgan and Emily.  
\- Your first dance is to the song you associate most with your love for him.  
\- He taps your nose with a cake-covered finger then kisses it off.  
\- You both drink apple juice/sparkling cider.  
\- (Next morning; you're sore.) You make pancakes together and eat them wherever.   
\- You convince him to put your wedding dress on, and you cuddle and watch a movie, covered by its skirts. He twirls, he loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have nothing better to do than write. Also, I love Spencer Reid.


	3. Christmas w Spencer Reid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time. You guys are dating, and both work in the BAU.

Hey darlings. I keep thinking of new scenarios.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHRISTMAS

\- You and Spencer wear matching Christmas sweaters and socks.  
\- You both wake up early to sit on your balcony and drink hot cocoa. He also got you graham crackers because he knows you love them. (substitute crackers for whatever)  
\- You head into work together, presents for the other members in the backseat.  
\- You're briefed, and head onto the plane with paper and scissors.  
\- You and Reid take the couch, sharing a blanket.  
\- You both make little snowflakes out of the paper. He smiles his adorable smile at you.  
\- Even Hotch makes his own little snowflake. He takes a picture and sends it to the babysitter to show to Jack.  
\- It's snowing when you land, and you and Reid hold hands and stay close to keep warm.  
\- You slip on the ice later that night when you and Reid went on a walk. He gets worried and keeps asking if you're alright while peppering kisses on your face.  
\- You slip off his hat and run your hands through his hair. You pull the hat back on him and give him a sweet kiss.  
\- You sleep next to each other on the plane ride back. Morgan takes a pic and sends it to the group chat.  
\- You come home and Spencer pulls out his gifts for you. You smile and pull out the gifts you bought him as well.  
\- You watch A Charlie Brown Christmas together while drinking your 3rd cocoas of the day.   
\- He nips at your ear.  
\- You both stop paying attention to Charlie Brown for a while.  
\- He takes a picture of you both, cuddling together. He immediately favorites it.  
\- You go on a walk at midnight, wearing scarves that he haphazardly knitted last week.   
\- You paint his nails and wash his hair.  
\- You wake up to him behind you, one leg thrown over yours, and his breath tickling your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos! Much love


End file.
